mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Many Pinkie Pies/Gallery
Culinary magic Twilight using magic on apple S3E3.png|Popping out applicious! Just an Apple S3E3.png|A perfectly normal-looking apple. Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Cherry Berry doesn't look too happy. Twilight staring at the apple S3E3.png|I'm watching you, apple. Twilight wipes sweat off her brow S3E3.png|Twilight in a salute position. Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png|"Phew!" Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png|"This spell's a toughie!" Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png|"But I feel lucky this time." Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png|Apple or nothing! Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png|Trying again... Pinkie Pie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png|What a long neck you have there, Twilight. Spike flinching S3E3.png|Eek, that's gotta hurt. Magic Ricochet S3E3.png|Magic gone.. Magic Ricochet 2 S3E3.png|..haywire. Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png|Pinkie hugging Twilight. Twilight pushes Pinkie away S3E3.png|Twilight pushing Pinkie away. Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png|Pinkie you know better than to invade other's personal space. Pinkie Pie 'Because hugs are funerific' S3E3.png|Just wanted to say how much I love you. Pinkie Pie hugging herself S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie has no bones Pinkie Pie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png|The Pinkiecopter. Pinkie Pie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png|Hee hee, excuse me, Twilight. Twilight and Spike with the Bluejay Orange S3E3.png|Orange bird, now I've seen it all. Orangebird flies by S3E3.png|Seriously, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie 'Wee' S3E3.png|This is gonna be so much fun! Pinkie Pie 'What a cute orange birdy' S3E3.png|"What a cute orange birdy" Pinkie Pie 'Do me next Twilight' S3E3.png|Bouncy Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png|Pinkie bumps into Rarity. Rarity derp S3E3.png|Derped Rarity and stunned Pinkie Pie, nice. Pinkie Pie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png|Um, Rairty, is it just me, or are you somepony in a Rarity mask? Pinkie Pie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png|Jumping up and down. Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png|Ooh, pardon me Pinkie. Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Rarity's latest creation, lovely as it is! Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png|I worked hard on this fabulous dress. Rarity elegant question S3E3.png|"Delightful, no?" Pinkie Pie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png|But Rarity...! Pinkie Pie 'This is terrible!' S3E3.png|Oh no! Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png|"Perhaps not my finest..." Pinkie Pie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png|I have special eyes... Pinkie Pie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png|You said what now Rarity? Pinkie Pie worried about missing out with Rarity S3E3.png|Rarity, seems worried over Pinkie. Pinkie Pie 'Wait...' S3E3.png|I'm looking up at you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png|Looks like she's in a rush. Pinkie Pie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png|I think I'm freaking out again. Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png|An awkward moment between friends. Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png|"We weren't going to turn her into an orange!" Searching for fun elsewhere Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png|Dashie ain't having none of these today. Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash smacking the fog with her tail Pinkie Pie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png|A Pinkie shows up. Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png|Oooh! Tasty cloud thingie! Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png|What fun is this cloud thingie. Pinkie Pie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png|Oh oh let me help out! Pinkie Pie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png|There is debate whether this Pink streak has a speed potential up to par with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png|We don't usually see Rainbow Dash spinning around like that! Pinkie Pie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash is dizzy Rainbow looking at cloud S3E3.png|Dashie looking at a cloud. Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png|"Thanks Pinkie." Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Applejack happily pulling Apple Bloom in a wagon of apples. Pinkie Pie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png|Pinkie about to jump in. Pinkie Pie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png|Ooh this looks fun. Pinkie Pie jumps into the cart S3E3.png|Mind if I join you guys? Pinkie Pie 'Weee!' S3E3.png|"Weee!" Pinkie Pie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png|Fluttershy having a tea party with Angel. Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png|What was that? Pinkie Pie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 2 S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png |Pinkie Pie makes her Helga Phugly face that also looks similar to The Smooze from My Little Pony The Movie from 1986. Pinkie Pie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie making a big grin Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh good' S3E3.png|Good, just what I wanted to hear. Pinkie Pie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png|I hope she's okay. Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png|The Butterfly Grove. Pinkie Pie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Butterfly on Pinkie's nose S3E3.png|A butterfly on Pinkie's nose. Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|Glad I could help. Pinkie Pie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png|Fluttershy's face being squished Pinkie Pie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png|Fluttershy's face still being squished Pinkie Pie 'I can't think how to keep up with it all' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie dangling her head S3E3.png|Um...Pinkie...I don't think spines are supposed to bend like that...should I call a doctor now? Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png|Fluttershy offering to help Pinkie. Pinkie Pie 'You are such a good friend' S3E3.png|That looks uncomfortable, Pinkie. Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash descending S3E03.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'To me' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'This will solve everything' S3E3.png|Pinkie happily bouncing. Pinkie Pie 'Why didn't I think of that' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png|Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie. Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I am so there' S3E3.png|"I am so there." Pinkie Pie approves of hanging with Rainbow S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'And I am also so there' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie's starting to feel the pressure. Pinkie Pie 'Choose' S3E3.png|Oh no! Pinkie looks frantic. Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie Pie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Magic Ricochet 3 S3E3.png Frogorange S3E3.png|Twilight's spell turns a frog partially into an orange. Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight's spell is interrupted again S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png|Twilight is annoyed Pinkie Pie braking into the ground S3E3.png Pinkie Pie pops head out of ground S3E3.png Pinkie Pie's stopwatch S3E3.png|Look at the time! Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png|Twilight wondering about her friend's mental health Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Timing myself galloping' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'And then I can be back in time to see' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'After doing a double flip' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie gasp at stopwatch S3E3.png|I've only got this much time left. Pinkie Pie 'By only twenty minutes, I'm good' S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie concentrating on Twilight S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png|Ooh Pinkie, don't be silly. Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png|Twilight inadvertently dooms Equestria with an offhanded remark Pinkie Pie stare S3E3.png|Clock is ticking, Pinkie. CLOCK. IS. TICKING! Pinkie Pie head turn 45 degrees clockwise S3E3.png|Pinkie is an alarm clock Pinkie Pie ringing S3E3.png|Riiiiing Pinkie Pie 'That's it!' S3E3.png|It's party time! Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png|What is she going on about this time?! Pinkie Pie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png|Wow Twilight, you have really big eyes. Pinkie Pie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Twilight 'I'm familiar with loads of legends' S3E3.png|My horn, can do magic. Twilight 'And I have never heard of' S3E3.png|What in Equestria?! Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png|What Spike? Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png|Spike looks proud of himself. Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png|That wasn't the answer Spike was looking for. The Mirror Pool Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie strolling through the Everfree Forest. Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png|The Everfree Forest gets scarier every time. Pinkie Pie hears echoes S3E03.png|Are those branches hands? Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png|She's looking strangely happy Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png|Pinkie eating a bramble Pinkie Pie falls down S3E03.png|Uh oh look out below! The hole S3E03.png|Who placed that dangerous hole in the middle of the forest? Pinkie Pie goes through a tunnel S3E03.png|That must hurt Pinkie Pie leaves the tunnel S3E03.png|That is one bouncy Pie! Pinkie Pie falls down on her face S3E03.png|Faceplanted Pinkie Pie flat face S3E03.png|Anyone up for Pinkie face pancakes? Pinkie Pie sees the Mirror Pool S3E03.png|The mirror pool. Pinkie Pie 'You got to stop talking to yourself' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie tells herself to stop talking to herself S3E3.png|Pinkie won't lie to herself. Pinkie Pie 'Starting now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie looking at her own reflection S3E03.png|"And into her own reflection she stared." Pinkie Pie uhhh S3E3.png|"Uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared." Pinkie Pie says the chant S3E03.png|"And solemnly sweared not to be scared." Pinkie Pie enters the Mirror Pool S3E03.png|"At the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie Pie copying herself for first time S3E3.png|Pinkie meeting her clone. Pinkie Pie double excited to see the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png|Just like in G1, except the copy's an adult too Pinkie Pie seeing her double sprint away S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'I just told myself to not talk to myself any more' S3E03.png|"Okay wait- I promised not talk to myself anymore." Pinkie Pie double hopping past the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Pinkie Pie trying to talk to her double S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'I can see you're having lots of fun' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie double 'Did somebody say fun' S3E03.png|I'm finding it hard to distinguish one from the other Pinkie Pie double hopping towards Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Pinkie Pie double looking towards Pinkie Pie S3E03.png|Now kiss. Pinkie Pie double trying to find the 'fun' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie talking to her double S3E03.png Pinkie walking with her double S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie galloping off into the sunset with her double Trying to not miss out on any fun Pinkie Pie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png|Pinkie and her duplicate leaving the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie 'I'm thinking she can make matching t-shirts' S3E3.png|Now Pinkie can find out how annoying she really is Pinkie Pie clone looking around S3E3.png|Pinkie and Pinkie Pie duplicate leaving the forest. Pinkie Pie clone 'Is this Ponyville' S3E3.png|Duplicate Pinkie Pie seems very excited. Pinkie Pie clone 'Where's the fun, where's the fun!' S3E3.png|I think I see a lollipop in the bushes! Pinkie Pie 'Ah well let's see...' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooms off S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'It's that way' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooms off the other way S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Wait, come back' S3E3.png|"Wait, come back." Pinkie Pie tells clone what to do S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Because I'm you' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh my gosh' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'This is the greatest plan ever!' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie squee S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Now off to double my fun' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie and clone zoom off S3E3.png Rainbow Dash at the water hole S3E3.png|Dashie at the water hole. Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Rainbow is reading the same book again, although Twilight has a huge selection of Daring Do books. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E3.png|That's enough reading for today. Rainbow Dash relaxing S3E3.png|Time to catch some rays. Pinkie Pie 'Let's rock' S3E3.png|Here I come Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie gets out duck floater S3E3.png Pinkie Pie floating whilst blowing up floater S3E3.png Pinkie Pie descending into water S3E3.png Rainbow Dash lifting glasses S3E3.png|Dude...what? Pinkie Pie 'Coming in Dashie' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'The water's great' S3E3.png|"Come on in Rainbow Dash, the water is extra warm today." Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Cloud busting was tougher work than usual' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash today S3E3.png|"Than usual today." Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Having a stretch. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Glad you made it Pinkie' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought you' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie taking off floater S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I did' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash oh S3E3.png|"Oh." Rainbow Dash 'Oh!' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I have no idea' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'But I thought you said' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'That you were just at Applejacks' S3E3.png|"Just at Applejack's?" Pinkie Pie 'Actually, I'm probably still on my way down now' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie jumping off swing into water S3E3.png|Cannonball! Rainbow Dash exactly how S3E3.png|"What exactly does she mean by that?" Rainbow Dash head scratch S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash, trying to figure out what Pinkie is going on about. Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png|Biting hold of a berry. Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone hopping by S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png|"Oh Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie clone hopping down the path S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png|"I'm so glad you wandered by." Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png|That Fluttershy smile. Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy's critter friend's picnic S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone big smile S3E3.png|That wide Pinkie smile. Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png|Harry looking fancy. Mouse running up to Pinkie clone S3E3.png|One of Fluttershy's critter friends bringing over a cheese for Pinkie. Mouse offering cheese to Pinkie clone S3E3.png|Here, have some cheese. Pinkie Pie clone looking at mouse S3E3.png|Don't mind if I do. Pinkie Pie clone eating cheese S3E3.png|Yummy mouse. Pinkie Pie clone 'What' S3E3.png|A bit stringy though. Pinkie Pie clone 'That sound's super fun' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Oh but' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone panicking S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Without missing out on the other' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Fluttershy confused "Who's AppleJohn?" Pinkie Pie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png|Did I say "Applejohn?" I meant "Applejack!" Pinkie Pie clone 'Can't decide' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone heavy breathing S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Trouble breathing!' S3E3.png|Oh, can't decide, Pinkie Pie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png|trouble breathing. . . Pinkie Pie clone 'Walls closing up!' S3E3.png|"Walls closing in!" Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png|"Walls? But we're outside." Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png|"Arrgh!" Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png|"Goodness. Was it something I said?" Bear shrugging S3E3.png|I dunno. Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png|Yes! Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Pinkie Pie Squared Pinkie Pie explains how she can have fun at two places at once S3E03.png Pinkie Pie explaining what she did before to Rainbow S3E3.png Rainbow 'Duplicates of you, huh?' S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash is not amused Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E3.png|Gearing up to catch some zzzs Rainbow Dash peek S3E3.png|Dashie peeking. Pinkie Pie jumps S3E03.png|Pinkie jumping. Pinkie Pie falling S3E03.png|Pinkie falling. Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Paper thin Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash you do that S3E3.png|How did she do that? Wet mane Pinkie Pie S3E3.png|It's a maneuver called the Half-Münchhausen! Pinkie Pie's duplicate trying to get Pinkie Pie's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie has to run S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wordless S3E3.png Pinkie hopping S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash see it to believe it S3E3.png|Am I crazy, or did I just see two Pinkie Pies. Rainbow Dash freaking out S3E3.png Rainbow Dash shrugs S3E3.png|For the sake of my SAN points, I shall remain too cool to care. Rainbow Dash looking S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Tell me about it' S3E03.png|"Tell me about it." Pinkie Pie 'Maybe slow to medium fast' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate trying to talk to Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Pinkie Pie looking at her duplicate S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Banana brickle' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate 'I didn't make it' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie explains what she did S3E03.png Pinkie Pie correcting her duplicate on Fluttershy's name S3E03.png Pinkie Pie derp S3E3.png|Loony Pinkie Pinkie Pie's duplicate worried S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'How could you say no to that' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate 'That's what I'm saying' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate crying S3E03.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, my poor, poor me!" S3E3.png|Feel the romance Pinkie 'couple more Pinkie Pies' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie's duplicate happy to hear S3E03.png Pinkie Pie and her duplicate grin S3E03.png Multiplied Pies Two Pinkies saying the chant S3E03.png|Arise, Funbots, arise! More Pinkie Clones coming out S3E03.png The Two Pinkies getting their clones out of the pond S3E03.png The Four Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone up in the air S3E03.png Pinkie Pie sees her clones hopping around S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone sliding down S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone about to eat the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone eats the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone climbing S3E03.png Pinkie walking S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Let's go!' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie sees her clones chanting S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones chanting S3E03.png More Pinkie Pie clones coming out of the pond S3E03.png|Arise, Funbots, arise! Pinkie Pie 'good enough' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie hearing her clones chanting S3E03.png|My Pinkie Sense is tingling... A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|This ain't gonna go well. Pinkie Pie 'knock it off' S3E03.png|I knew barrowing the "clone idea from Calvin and Hobbes was a bad idea! CURSE YOU BILL WATTERSON! Pinkie Pie seeing her clones hopping S3E03.png|Now look what you've done, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie tells her clones S3E03.png|"Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun" Pinkie Pie looks weird S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Yes, it's fun there' S3E03.png|Okay...lead on Pinkie's...I promise there is fun. Too many Pinkie Pies! Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png|Follow the leader! Pinkie Pie clones hopping S3E03.png|The Pinkie Army Pinkie whistle S3E03.png|How the heck is she able to whistle!? Pinkie Pie informing her clones S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'An unprecedented and massive undertaking!' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie giving her clones a pop quiz S3E03.png|OK test time! Pinkie Pie showing a drawing of Applejack S3E03.png|"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie showing a drawing of Fluttershy S3E03.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie clones 'Pinkie Pie!' S3E03.png|"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie 'Excellent!' S3E03.png|"Excellent!" Pinkie Pie 'Fan out on three!' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie sees all her clones gone S3E03.png|And none but a leaf remained. Pinkie Pie hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash resting S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png|Rainbow Dash acting cool. Completely oblivious to the Pinkie Pie clone Pinkie Pie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png|Attack of the clones!! Pinkie Pie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png|"AAAA..." Rainbow Dash sneezing S3E03.png|"-CHOO!" Rainbow Dash wiping her eyes S3E03.png Rainbow surprised S3E03.png|''Mother of Celestia...'' Pinkie Pie clones playing around S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sees the Pinkie Pies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones playing around 2 S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone backstroking through the sand S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by the lake S3E03.png|Pinkie-back ride. Pinkie Pie bringing her boat S3E03.png|Pinkie bringing Rainbow Dash a "floaty thing". Pinkie Pie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png Pinkie Pie is worried S3E03.png Rainbow Dash defends against Pinkies S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash defends herself from Pinkie's doppelgangers. Pinkie Pie 'what fun they're having' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Hey, it's Meadow Song! Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png|This can only end in tears... Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png|Pinkie Pies cause trouble at the barn raising. Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png|The Pinkies invade the barn raising! Pinkie Pie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png|Gasp, nooooooooooo! The barn collapses S3E03.png|Quick, escape the crime scene before it's too late! Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png|Pinkie Gangnam Style! Applejack angry S3E03.png|''Alright! What is going on here?!'' Pinkie Pie clones playing around with the tower S3E03.png The tower collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png|Another Apple family member briefly appears. Pinkie Pie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E3.png Applejack and Big Mac watch the clones leave S3E03.png|''Where do ya think you're going?'' Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png|''Come back here!'' Applejack clean up after yourselves S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones hopping through a field of haystacks S3E03.png|Pinkie Stampede! Run! Pinkie Pie sees her clones hopping away S3E03.png Pinkie 'What have I done' S3E03.png|"What have I done?!" Pinkie Pie teary-eyed S3E03.png|"My poor friends!" Finding a way to solve the problem Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Did Dr. Hooves visit the pool, too? There's two of him in the crowd! Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|An angry crowd at Twilight's doorstep. Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Angry crowd of ponies. Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book 2 S3E03.png Spike found something S3E03.png A horseshoe S3E03.png Spike presses the horseshoe S3E03.png The hidden book S3E03.png Spike trying to pull the book out S3E03.png Spike with the book covering his head S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Twilight 'Here it is' S3E03.png Spike 'That's perfect' S3E03.png Spike about to open door S3E03.png Twilight 'If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Twilight worried S3E03.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png Pinkie Pie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png|I'm Spartacus! Pinkie Pie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png|No, I'm Spartacus! Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png|No, I'm Batman!...Wait, wrong catchphrase. Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 2 S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png|I'm Spartacus... Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png|Wait, how did they fit in? Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png|I'm Spartacus... Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'same adorable tails' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'same adorable mane' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'same adorable hooves' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'which one of us is the real Pinkie Pie' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'who can' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie crying S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones gathering in one shot S3E03.png Figuring out the real Pinkie Golden Harvest waving her hoof at Noteworthy S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones hopping on the streets S3E03.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Spike pointing S3E03.png|"Maybe that's the real Pinkie Pie." Really Pinkie S3E3.png|The real Pinkie Pie Spike walking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'Of course she's gonna say' S3E03.png Spike 'You're the real Pinkie Pie' S3E03.png|Can't tell if she's the real deal Pinkie Pie 'Heck if I know' S3E03.png Twilight raises her hoof S3E03.png Pinkie Pie is depressed S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Twilight 'how're we gonna do this' S3E03.png Twilight and Spike walking away S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'I bet she misses you too' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie crying S3E3.png Pinkie Pie poking the ground S3E03.png Pinkie Pie has an idea S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Hey, hey!' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'What if you gave them a test' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Pinkie Pie putting her hooves on the table S3E03.png Twilight and Spike hearing Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'That's not a bad idea' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie happy S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'I get to be with my friends again!' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie is worried again S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Ughh' S3E03.png|The face face Pinkie Pie makes is the "scream-face" she made in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Pinkie Pie slamming her face onto the table S3E03.png Pinkie Pie angry S3E03.png Pinkie Pie depressed again S3E03.png Will the real Pinkie Pie please stand up? Twilight with Spike walking in the woodland S3E03.png|Spike looks like a hypnotized doll. Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Tank! Yus! Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png|Harry the Bear: "Oh Bother." Twilight 'You guys, we're gonna fix this' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png An army of Pinkie Pies S3E3.png|An army of Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png|Coraling the Pinkies Pinkie Pie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png|Awwww! So many cute Pinkie's! Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Apple Bloom pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png|EPIC HEADSMACK Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png|Yee haw! Run along, little doggie! Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png|Pinkies being taken to Town Hall Pinkie Pie clones entering the town hall S3E03.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png Twilight 'Welcome Pinkies, welcome' S3E03.png|Twilight welcoming the Pinkie Pies. Twilight pauses S3E03.png Twilight annoyed by hyperactive clones S3E03.png Twilight sit down S03E03.png|"Sit down!" Pinkie Pie clones sitting down S3E03.png Twilight talking to the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'For fun' S3E03.png|"For fun?" Twilight 'just the opposite' S3E03.png|"Just the opposite actually." Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie S3E03.png|Dash with the real Pinkie Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Rainbow drops Pinkie S3E03.png|Just toss her down. She's only a worthless clone, after all. Twilight informing Pinkie clones that they will be taking a test S3E03.png|"Pinkies. You've been brought here to take a test." Pinkie Pie clones dissatisfied S3E03.png|"Awwww." Twilight 'about as simple as they come' S3E03.png|"Don't worry, It's a simple test; about as simple as they come." Pinkie Pie clones saying huh S3E03.png Spike pulls rope S3E03.png|"Curtains, please!" Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png|"The test will be..." Twilight 'The test will be watching paint dry' S3E03.png|"Watching paint dry!" Pinkie Pie clones worried S3E03.png|The horror! The boring horror! Twilight 'On your mark' S3E03.png|"On your mark..." Twilight 'Get set' S3E03.png|"Get set..." Twilight go! S3E3.png|"Go!" Pinkies in a row S3E3.png|Aww, Why couldn't be watching grass grow? Pinkies leaning forward S3E3.png|Extreme concentration activate! Spike with popcorn S3E03.png|"This is so exciting!" Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|"Okay, maybe not that exciting." Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png|Wonderbolts watch? Pinkie Pie clones getting bored S3E3.png|Pinkie clone debating whether she wants to explode, or keep watching the wall. How hard can it be? Pinkie Pie clone notices the bird S3E3.png|"Oh hey, Look at the birdy!" (Wrong choice Pinkie clone) Pinkie Pie Doppelganger Disposal S3E3.png|INFLATABLE PINKIE BALLOON! Pinkies staring after one down S3E3.png|That... did not look like fun. Pinkie Pie clone 'Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling' S3E3.png|"Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" Pinkie Pie clone watching Pinkie clone bounce S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Is that a frog crossed with an orange' S3E3.png|Hey, the hybrid frog is back! Three Pinkie clones being put back in the lake S3E3.png|S'plode! Pinkie Pie clone 'Look what I can do with my hooves' S3E3.png|"Look what I can do with my hooves!" Pinkie Pie grew fingers S3E3.png|Lyra would be so jealous. Other Pinkie clone's reaction to fingers S3E3.png|I can't believe the Pinkie Pie clone is surprised that the fourth wall is broken! Pinkie Pie clone 'Bet you can't make your face' S3E3.png|"Betcha can't make a face crazier than..." Clone Pinkie Pie making G3 face S3E3.png|"This!" G3 MLP is back! Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|The way they get sent back is terrifying. Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Mah horn is red hawt. Remaining Pinkie clone's face watching paint S3E3.png Pinkie Pie's face watching paint S3E3.png Rarity just watching S3E3.png Pinkie Pie face sweat rolling down S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png|"Can't take it anymore..." Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png|"Somepony's making balloon animals!" Pinkie Pie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png|"What? Where?" Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png Pinkie Pie still staring S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png|"Pinkie, you can look away now." Pinkie Pie 'I passed' S3E3.png|"I passed?" Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png|"You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall!" Pinkie Pie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png|"I couldn't leave my friends... I just couldn't!" Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm me' S3E3.png|"I'm me, I'm me!" Pinkie Pie jumping about S3E3.png|"I'm meeee!" Pinkie Pie 'Or am I' S3E3.png|Or am I? Pinkie Pie checking if she's herself S3E3.png|Doing a quick check to see if it's the real me. Pinkie Pie 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big smile S3E3.png|Pinkie smiling A lesson learned Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Spike writing friendship report S3E3.png|We haven't seen Spike looking so comfy writing a letter to the Princess before. Pinkie Pie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie helping raise the barn S3E3.png|Pinkie Helps undo the damage done by her Doppelgangers at Applejack's farm. Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the rays S3E3.png Pinkie Pie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png|They finally found a use for Tom Spike sending the letter off S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Pinkie Pie slowly backing into her house S3E3.png Pinkie Pie laying on the floor S3E3.png|Pooped party pony. Pinkie Pie resting S3E3.png|Deserving to snooze and snore after all that friendship-making. Pinkie Pie's view S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png Miscellaneous Two Pinkie Pie S3E03.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Pinkies in a cave S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie´s bedroom stare Pinkies' Notebook S3E3.jpg Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|From a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of a Pinkie Pie duplicate Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|From a commercial, horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies GetGlue sticker.png|A GetGlue sticker with two Pinkie Pies. pl:Wszędzie Pinkie Pie/Galeria